Today's a New Day
by 123cosmo4
Summary: Tori is gorgeous and talented, and as of recently, everything Beck wants. When he decides he is ready to move on, will Jade accept it?
1. Jade's Consent

Bori Fanfic

Beck felt a moment of relaxation as he sat down, expecting to watch a spectacular performance. He did not know why he wanted to watch Jade perform in the spotlight so much, but he couldn't imagine wanting to do anything else. He stared at the back of the occupied chair in front of him and thought back to only one scene that kept replaying in his head over and over again; his visit to Tori's house only twenty minutes ago. Thinking over everything that happened, or what _almost_ happened, was slightly overwhelming. The way she turned him down was so…sweet. Ironically enough, her refusal is what made him want to pull her close and kiss her more…

_I want to watch Jade to find closure in this relationship,_ he realized. _Seeing her on that stage, I want to know if I have really moved on._

That was when he saw a female figure walk down the aisle to his right out of the corner of his eye. He was too busy imagining Tori's flowing curly brown hair and bright, shining eyes and contrasting her features to his ex-girlfiend, Jade's. She was different in nearly every way, but in a positive way.

He did not notice Jade move over and sit right next to him until her familiar, indescribable scent wafted over his way. He tensed up, relaxation being forgotten, and he halfway glanced her way. She settled down. She nonchalantly fingered through the things in her purse as if that was the only thing on her mind. Beck knew she was trying to relieve the tension sitting there had caused. She was the last person he expected to see. He thought she would be the one glowering in the fame on the stage, but he knew his reason for coming would be tested when it would be Tori up there looking and singing at her best.

"Hey," he said after a few moments. After all, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Hey," she returned bluntly. She continued rummaging through her things.

Beck took a deep breath out of hesitation, then touched Jade's arm. He could tell his touch caught her completely off guard.

"You are doing a really nice thing for Tori." He smiled a little. "I'm proud of you."

"It's no big deal," she replied. Her response was quip to terminate the conversation. "I couldn't do that to a friend."

Beck took his hand off her shoulder. He could not believe he got to touch it like that again. However, it did not provide him the same warmth it once did. He was used to feeling like she belonged to him, but not she was just Jade. Was their relationship really gone? Were all of those years of commitment nothing but bitter memories that triggered his emotions?

Before he could think through it further, the curtains opened and the crowd cheered. Andre, Cat, Oliver (her "bibble-guard"), and Robbie all joined in the merriment of introducing Tori into the Platinum Music Awards. She was standing center stage with her band in the background. Her eyes flickered around all the faces of the crowd and there was a smile on her face. Beck thought he saw her glance at him for a sheer moment, but there were so many people in the auditorium he dismissed the thought.

The music started to play. Tori strode up front and she started to sing. Her voice was vibrant, happy, not to mention perfectly on key.

"Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America."

The performance was going better than Beck could have even imagined. Since when did Tori become such a confident singer? She was barely the same girl that he collided into in Sikowitz's class that one day. She knew who she was now, and not even her narrow-minded producer could make her hide that now. The light reflected off her shiny red top. Thousands of glitters. Beck became absorbed in Tori throughout the whole song. He halfway focused on the cheering of the crowd, Jade to his left, and the others on the stage. Watching Tori, he felt a lightness overtake him that made him want to jump up there and celebrate her song with her. It made him want her.

He realized he was leaning forward in his chair. He leaned back again.

"Make it in America!"

Tori held out her last note, then ended it with a triumphant smile. Her song was finally over, and it was flawless. Everyone cheered ecstatically. Beck clapped and cheered as well as Jade. The way they cheered in unison made them almost look like a compatible team again.

No, it was over. Beck had moved on that dizzy moment when he first tried to kiss Tori. He knew what he had to do, but it would be hard.

Everyone began to stand up to leave the auditorium. The voices of thousands of people mixed together into one long drone that seemed impossible to talk over. Cat and Oliver disappeared shortly after the performance ended, so Robby led the group out into the aisle followed by Andre, Beck, and then Jade. He looked back at Jade, whose eyes were on the curtained stage. He refrained from asking to speak with her, using the sound as an excuse when it was really his own nerves. He was determined to keep her close so he wouldn't miss his chance to ask her.

Fifteen stressful minutes later, the gang of four squeezed through the sea of people out the front doors. The night air felt lovely after being crammed elbow-to-elbow in that building. They started walking down the sidewalk to find the place far off where Andre, Jade, and Beck's cars were parked.

Robbie glanced around curiously. "Has anyone seen Cat?"

"Not since the show, no," Andre stated. "Should we wait for her?"

"Hehe, that dizzy redhead probably found some bibble on the floor and went tunneling," Rex joked harshly.

"Rex," Robbie scolded. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't say things like that in public."

"Well hey, I had my fingers crossed," he countered.

"You can't cross your fingers!"

Rex and Robbie entered one of their bizarre arguments while Andre watched with an expression of amusement. Beck looked over at Jade. She plodded along a few steps behind him wordlessly. Now or never. He slowed down to a very slow walk.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her.

"…We haven't talked since we broke up. Not since you left me at Vega's door."

Jade's last statement was cold. Beck's heart sank when he relived the burning grief he felt when he put his hand on the door, but did not open it. He _wanted_ to turn the handle, walk out, and make things right, but he didn't, and now he knew why.

"But can we talk now?" he pleaded gently.

Jade sighed. She looked ahead at the others walking on ahead without noticing their disappearance. "Okay."

"I really care about you, Jade, but-"

"-But," she interrupted. "You want to move on."

He blinked quizzically. How did she know..?

"Tori left her webcam on," she answered, reading his exact thoughts. Dating someone for over two years gave her that ability. "I saw everything."

"Oh…"

He was momentarily lost for words. He scraped at the recesses of his mind to find something-_anything-_ to say that would make his explanation easier, but the guilt he felt that Jade saw what he almost did made him not want to offer any defense towards himself. Jade was never meant to see or know about it! But she did.

"It's cool."

He looked up suddenly. "What did you say?"

"I said it's cool." She raised her voice in aggravation, but lowered it placidly. "I mean, Tori is a very…talented girl. If that's what you want, it's fine."

"I appreciate your understanding, Jade."

She merely nodded. "Yeah."

"I will see you at school tomorrow."

Jade planned on him promptly walking off after the others, and that would be it. Beck suddenly leaned in, kissed her on the cheek, and then left. His insides burned after he did that, and it was hard to maintain his walk when he wanted to flee the situation at a faster pace.

Jade did not follow him. She remained frozen where he kissed her. Beck kept looking over his shoulder. Finally he saw her force her muscles to move and follow the group. He looked ahead. To his immense relief, the cars were right there, parked in a line on the side of the street.

_Oh thank goodness._

Andre jumped in his car. Robbie and Rex climbed in the passenger side.

"See you at school tomorrow, Beck," Andre called out the window.

"You too," he said.

His new black car purred softly when he started it. He pulled it out on to the street. Before leaving, he added, "And if you see Cat, text me."

"Sure thing."

Beck opened the door to his own car and sagged into it like he didn't have the strength to walk another step. He needed to go home and crash in bed. The clock in his car read 11:43 at night. He felt queasy knowing school was rapidly approaching. When he entered Hollywood Arts the next morning, he would walk straight to Tori's locker while she was putting her bag into it. He would tell her what Jade said and ask she would give him a try.

He saw Tori's smiling face and dazzling red outfit again in his mind, and he hoped more than anything that she would say yes.


	2. Stage Play

Chapter 2

She was standing in front of her locker, casually pulling out the books she would need for her next class. It was a class she and Beck both shared and one they equally enjoyed; Sikowitz's class. Even looking completely casual, she was still stunning enough to make him watch more than necessary out of the corner of his eye.

Beck remembered when he would be captivated by watching someone else performing that same action. Instead of Jade, this time it was Tori. He turned back to his locker quickly and pretended to be looking it over for items he knew he did not forget. Andre was standing nearby and waiting for him to finish so they could walk to class together. Beck felt a mixture of disappointment because he would not get this moment to be alone with Tori but he also felt relief this possibly awkward moment could be put off until a different time. He shrugged off his conflicts, which felt unusual for him to have.

A locker door shut. He did not need to look to know that she slammed her "Make It Shine" locker shut and she was now coming their way. Her feet barely made a sound in her brown fuzzy boots she wore often these days. Would she walk on by?

"Yo, Tori!" Andre waved her over like he was trying to signal an airplane.

"Heyyyy," she enthusiastically returned.

"What's up?" Beck said casually.

"I told you that you were special, Tori," Andre announced. "Remember in this spot over a year ago when you first came to Hollywood Arts. You looked at me, and I could see in your eyes that you truly thought you weren't good enough. Look at you now."

"Look at me now," she repeated, unable to believe it herself. "Thanks for everything. Sure I still got the strong teeth, but now I have so much more."

They both laughed. Tori made eye contact with both of her guy friends, making Beck smile as well. If she was thinking of the last time they talked, when they nearly kissed, she was keeping it to herself to prevent anything uncomfortable between them. Little did she know of what happened the last time he and _Jade_ talked. She was probably so carefree because she did not know that he had Jade's approval. She did not know that they could date guilt-free now…

"Alright, let's get to class, guys," Tori concluded. "Though I'm sure Sikowitz won't be there on time."

Beck walked next to Andre. Tori walked on Andre's other side.

_I will get a chance later. When Tori is alone, I will tell her._

Although normally so confident and cool, Beck was nervous.

The three of them made their entrance right as the elaborate bell rang. Beck closed the door behind him after filing in after Tori. All the other students had their seats claimed. Sikowitz was standing on the grand stage at the front of the classroom.

He greeted them by exclaiming, "Have't any of you thought to take the window? I keep telling you gurfs you gotta. Take. The. Window!"

"Gurfs?" whispered Tori in his ear.

He shrugged his shoulders with equal confusion.

"Please, sit. Class will begin in exactly…6.872 seconds."

In a quick glance it could be seen that there were exactly three empty chairs; two side by side on the left side of the room, then one by itself next to Jade. Jade was looking down at her phone (possibly googling what on earth a "gurf" was.) She did not seem to acknowledge that she knew the spot needed to be filled. With dread, Beck realized that Tori would expect him to sit there. She did think that, in a way, he still belonged to Jade after all. If he didn't sit there, Tori might think he was being too clingy to her despite what she said the night before. The 6.872 seconds were running out, and he had to make a decision. Tori already took one of the vacant seats off to the left. Andre was marching down the aisle to take a seat as well. Before he could turn to the left to join Tori, Jade reached out and yanked him down next to her.

"Right here," Jade mumbled as she did so.

"Okay," agreed a nonchalant Andre.

Jade cast him a short glance out of the corner of her eye. He would remember to thank her later. Beck took a left and joined Tori in the corner.

"And time!" Sikoqitz called. He pretended to be holding an imaginary stopwatch, which all the students thought was quite humorous. "We will now begin what we were talking about last time."

"You mean the TVs?" Cat guessed.

"No no no no NO. I mean the acting magic of…faking a romantic relationship between two not romantic people."

The students all watched as Sikowitz started writing their names on the white board. Half the class was listed on one side and the other half on the other. Sikowitz then deposited the marker to the garbage can, even though it was a brand new marker, and then continued.

"In many theater productions, the relationship occurring between two individuals is, no better word for it, fake. The audience can clearly tell that the two actors are just that; actors. But with training, all of you can sell it to the audience that you are indeed attached to that other person. Of course it is not real, but it can _seem_ real. And everything we do in acting is about being as real as possible, correct?"

"Correct," responded all the pupils.

"I want all of you to close your eyes."

Beck closed his eyes, along with everyone else. He knew that Sikowitz was going to have them visualize a scene within their own minds.

"Think back to a previous relationship you had at one point in your lives. Think back to all the feelings that other person brought to you. Imagine them, right now."

A vivid portrayal of Jade appeared in his mind. He felt resistant to remembering her so deeply at first, and he wanted to shove it away. However, he remained strong and preserved the image. His thoughts about her flowed on like a river.

"Don't hold anything back, just think about it…Robbie, you are free to gaze about the classroom if you so wish," their teacher suggested.

Robbie countered," How do you know I never had a romantic relationship before?"

"Are you saying you have, girl pants?" Rex asked.

Robbie sighed. "I'll just stare."

"The rest of you, keep imagining. Take your feelings you are feeling now and match them to your acting partner. Whoever they may be, imagine them as that special someone if it helps you. If you have the pure look of affection in your eyes, the audience will believe the relationship. Now I will pick two names at random. One from each side! The two I pick will come up here and act out this scene I have chosen…My first actor will be Beck."

Beck opened his eyes and stood up. He leaped on to the stage, as he had done many times before. He was frequently chosen for acting exercises because of his gift for accurate acting.

"Beck's partner will be Tori."

Tori? Beck was pleasantly surprised, but the odds of him being matched up with Tori were very slim. Sikowitz gave him a sly look. It was obvious now. Their observant acting teacher was aware that Beck just ended his previous relationship, therefore making him a prime target to use for his exercise.

_Clever, Sikowitz. Very clever._

He did not know that Tori was more than a friend, though. As Tori walked up to the stage, Beck concealed his nervousness. He pretended that he was as casual about acting with Tori as he would be with Cat or Trina. Tori was not at talented at hiding her emotions. He could see she felt uncomfortable as clearly as if she had a billboard declaring it hovering over her head.

"Here are your scenes."

They were handed stapled booklets of a short scene. Then they were abandoned on the stage.

"Take a few moments, then begin when ready."

Beck scanned his lines and let his new character, Kenneth, become him. In the scene he was saying goodbye to his girlfriend a.k.a. Rona. She was moving to a different state, and their relationship could not continue. It was a classic breakup scene, but sweeter. He looked up when he was ready to begin. When Tori did the same, they started the scene.

"I know it won't be easy, but you will find someone else," Beck insisted. His voice matched how Kenneth's would sound; morose, but with wavering optimism.

Tori pretended to wipe a tear off her cheek. "How could I ever find anyone else like you?"

"With your looks, it will be easy. Trust me."

"I do trust you…"

Tori grabbed his hand delicately. Beck held it as carefully he would a newborn kitten. When they looked into each other's eyes, the scene instantly became real. Tori was faking her sadness, but Beck still needed to comfort her. He brought her hand closer and stroked her cheek with the other. She blushed hot by his touch and her eyes were locked in his.

"Oh Kenneth."

"Yes, my lovely?"

"I know you say you want us both to move on. Can I ask…will that be easy for you? To move on?"

"Of course not," he declared. "How in all of the worlds could I move on from you just like that?"

She sniffled. "For me it will be hard. You are the most sweet, perfect guy I have ever met. I never thought I would get a chance to date someone such as you. I honestly didn't think such a man could exist. But me…I am just average. You will find many girls prettier and better off than me, so it will be easy-"

The script said to interrupt her and then say the next line, but sometimes to be a phenomenal actor a person had to do what they felt was right. The script was ignored, and Beck pulled Tori into a passionate hug. Her reactions of surprise were real and accurate. She hugged him back. He relished in that moment she was pressed up against him.

"-Never think you are less than the other girls. I love you for being you. I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. If anything, it will be easier for you to move on because you will have hundreds of suitors swarming you like a colony of bees."

They pulled away from each other. Both of them were burning hot from the feeling the acting was bestowing upon them. On cue, Sikowitz made a noise that was supposed to imitate the car honking in the scene.

"That's my ride," Tori pointed out bluntly. "I…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my lovely. So much."

There were many ways the scene could have ended. Beck impatiently went through the scene the whole time wondering how this scene would end. When he saw the rest of the page blank, he looked again to make sure he saw it right. Yes, the scene ended right there. It left the audience wondering what could have happened, but it was now leaving the actors wondering even more.

"And done," their teacher stated.

All the students cheered ecstatically for their classmates. The scene had to look impressive to them. Tori beamed at the cheering crowd with disbelief, just like she did at the Platinum Music awards.

"That was the best acting exercise for this subject I have ever seen, you two," complimented Sikowitz.

"Oh my gosh, you really think so?" Tori gasped.

"Completely. You two were definitely a believable couple. You absorbed your personal emotions inside of you and let them all out."

"Wow, thanks!"

"You two may now exit the stage."

Beck and Tori sat back down. Beck knew that he had to tell Tori soon. If that was just an acting scene to her, he would soon let her know that it sure wasn't to him. It was driving him crazy that she did not know. He tried to calm down, though he had no idea how he was going to make it through the rest of class with his feelings clenched inside of him and Tori sitting right beside him.

The clock said forty more minutes of class. Beck sighed and sat back in his chair. He was just going to have to deal with it.


	3. Something Old, Something New

Chapter 3- Something Old, Something New

Bring ding ding ding ding!

Acting class had officially ended, right in the middle of Sikowitz talking, as it usually did. Beck leaped to his feet. After being so close to Tori that their arms were brushing for the past fifty minutes, being away from her felt like walking into a heavily air conditioned room after being in the Los Angeles heat for hours. The students filed out the door. Tori and Beck were last to leave.

By some miracle of fate, they were walking out alone. The other students were far ahead and there they were; side by side. Tori was glancing down the hallway with a thoughtful expression on her face. She had normal things on her mind.

"So that was really great acting today," Beck pointed out.

When he started the conversation, Tori immediately looked at him. She reminded him of a cheery chipmunk. "Yeah, we did. I can't believe I looked real enough for Sikowitz today. Usually he has some bone to pick with my acting. I'm surprised I wasn't sent to the Gorilla Club again for this exercise."

"Well, I don't think the Gorilla Club would be of much use for this one," he said.

_Tori can't possibly think it was just an act…_

Tori grew all serious. "So…this acting exercise."

"Yeah?"

"…Do you think it was just my acting that made the exercise so…intimate? Or do you think it is what Sikowitz said about…redirecting our emotions?"

"That is for you to decide, Tori."

Tori began to twirl her hair around her finger absently. Even though the Hollywood Arts hallways were never dull of noise, the silence that occurred between them made her feel awkward. Beck was always calm, so he continued to go on calmly.

Finally, Tori hastily said, "I'll see you later."

"Alright. I'll see you later, too," he told her as she was scurrying away.

_I need some ravioli. Nothing calms the nerves better than square shaped noodles covered in sauce and filled with cheese._

Tori stood in the line for the grub truck. Standing on the concrete and waiting edgily in the heat felt nice for once. She loved the reminder that after the crazy events of the Platinum Music Awards, things were finally dwindling down to normal. Eating her normal lunch with her normal friends was something she found herself looking forward to most of that morning. Ever since second period.

Well, things were _almost_ normal.

She heard someone saunter behind her in line. A voice asked, "You're a regular here. What's the best thing to order?"

Realizing that guy's voice was very familiar, she whirled around. She gasped and stepped back. She wasn't sure how to react.

"Danny," she finally mustered. "Hi…What's up?"

"Oh, just thinking about getting some lunch," he answered with a grin on his face. "And saying congrats to you. I would have never guessed I would see your face representing the Platinum Music Awards."

"Thanks. But why lunch? You don't go to school here."

"I do now!"

Danny swung the backpack off his shoulder and presented it for Tori to read. Sure enough, he had Hollywood Arts embroidered into the front. He beamed at her and waited for her reaction.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed. "That's great! What inspired you to audition here?"

"You did."

"Me?"

"Yep." Danny poked her nose playfully. "You. Your talent really inspires me. After I saw how different you became after transferring here from Sheerwood, I thought I wanted to experience that difference for myself. You glad to see me?"

"Well yeah, I am, but…uh…"

He laughed nervously. "I know, the whole thing that happened last time. It's all cool. Let's just forget about it. Want to?"

Tori's own drama and stupidity from that short time Danny and Cat dated made her laugh at herself. Even though it was miserable for her then, she felt relieved to see Danny now. She was glad to have a new boy to think about besides Beck. She was even more glad that they healed over the past awkwardness.

"Yeah, I want to," she told him with a mood-brightening Tori smile.

"Hey you two!" Festus barked at them. "Are you going to stand there blabbering all day, or are you going to order some grub?"

While they were talking the entire line cleared out.

"Sorry!" called Tori.

She and Danny rushed to the truck to order their lunches. Danny ordered the ravioli on Tori's word. Then both of them headed over to the lunch table. The moment the friend group saw Danny, all their focus was on him. Tori expected Cat and Danny to look at each other differently, but Cat was as perky and friendly towards him as she would be anyone else. It was her idea that they just be friends, after all.

"Everyone, you've met Danny," Tori introduced. "Well Danny now goes to school here."

"Wow," Robbie said.

"Congrats, man," added Andre. "Come sit."

"Sure!"

Feeling welcomed into the group, Danny grabbed a seat next to Andre. Tori could see that there was space between every person for her to sit. She decided that it would be most appropriate to sit next to Danny, though. She did, having him on her left side and Robbie and Rex on her right side. Starting on her right, the seating order went Robbie, Rex, Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, then Danny. It was as if the order was specifically crafted so that no one person would feel awkward. Tori was looking forward to lunch even more so now that Danny was here to share it with her. She was excited to hear all about his life, and she would help him catch up on her life as well.

"So how is school so far?" Tori prompted. "Made any new friends yet?"

"Oh well, not really, but I'm sure I will."

"Oh my gosh, Danny can hang out with us," Cat suggested, and then giggled merrily by her idea.

"If that would be cool with you," he responded.

"Oh sure," Tori agreed without hesitation.

"Yeah, why not?" Robbie voted.

"It's cool," Rex added.

"Whatever." That was Jade's typical response to anything.

"Well great. It feels good to be wanted, am I right? Hey Tori, do you want to show me around more of the school after lunch? So I don't get lost later on?"

"Oh." She took a bite of her ravioli, then nodded. "Sure."

Danny smiled back at her. "Good."

Danny sipped some of his drink through a straw and leaned back contently.


	4. An Opening for Trina

Chapter 4- An Opening for Trina

"Tori! Tori!"

Beck called her name so loudly, yet his voice faded into nothing before it reached her. There she was, standing alone, looking over the balcony of the cafeteria. Her back was turned to him, and she had no idea he was there. She looked stunning. She was wearing a sleek black dress, and her curly hair was tied back in a fancy ponytail. He made a move to go to her, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground. His frustration built as he tried to move, to no avail.

"Tori."

It took him a moment to realize that the voice was not his own. This time, Tori responded. She turned to her left to greet the person who spoke to her. Beck was frenzied when he saw Danny walk up to her. She smiled as he moved up close to her and put his arm around her hip.

"Tori, wait!" Still ignored. Still stuck.

"Hey Danny," said Tori sweetly.

"Would it be wrong for me to be here like this?" Danny asked.

It definitely was! Beck was completely free to date Tori, but how could she know that? Tori thought she was unavailable to him. She had nothing to hold her back. She wouldn't listen to him. He was going insane.

"Wait!" he tried again. He reached out as far as he could. His fingertips were barely a centimeter from touching Tori's arm. It just wasn't close enough.

Then Danny started to pull Tori closer, and she was very accepting. Beck knew what they were about to do, but there was nothing in the world he could do to stop them; to tell Tori that she was wrong.

To tell Tori what she had to know.

Beck awoke with a start. He stared at the ceiling of his trailer with eyes as big as moons for seconds, which waned into minutes. He relished in every detail that happened in the dream, how real it felt. He tried to calm down by assuring himself it was only a dream, but the anxiety was not ready to leave him alone. It all felt too real. He checked his phone to see what time it was. It was 4:35 in the morning, but that wasn't what got his attention. He had a text message from Andre from earlier in the night.

_Hey, are you feeling alright lately? You seem a little wonky. Am I imagining it?_

Beck typed up a response.

_Just had a few thoughts on my mind. _

He did not expect a response from Andre at 4:36 in the morning. Beck's phone vibrated to indicate he got a reply.

_ About Tori?_

He hesitated before replying.

_Yeah. Tori._

_ I get that. I learned from my Grammy, before she lost her mind of course, that you should never keep any feelings to yourself. Just let them out and things get better._

Perhaps Andre was right. He kept his emotions to himself for the past few days while Danny followed Tori around like her shadow. He thought he convinced himself that his jealousy was nothing and that he was over it, but he wouldn't have dreamed this dream if that was the case.

He sighed again and sank his head deep within the comforts of his pillow. He closed his eyes for a minute to think. When he opened them again, he typed a short but fulfilling comment.

_I'll remember that._

Thursday morning came at last. Beck parked his car and walked out into the bright sunshine baking the black asphault of the Hollywood Arts parking lot. The drive was the most quiet, pensive ride he ever had. The mob of fan girls he usually took to school he turned down, so he went alone. There was only one girl he wanted to take to school in his car, and it was definitely not any of those brainless trollops!

There was no stalling, no hesitation. When he went through the front doors and saw Tori at the drinking fountain, he set his course straight for her. He didn't even care that Jade was eyeing him suspiciously from her own locker. He especially didn't care that Danny was leaning against the wall by the fountain like he was the coolest guy next to Rider Daniels.

"Hi," said Tori as she swallowed a mouthful of water.

"Come on."

Beck led her away. Danny stared after them in bewilderment. Tori reluctantly followed him as he took her to the janitor's closet. He closed them both in the secluded room.

"So…what's this about?" she asked nervously. She knew he wouldn't have taken her here if he didn't have something very imperative to say.

"I need to tell you that…well…"

_Speak, you idiot! True terror is something you don't feel, so talk!_

"Yeah...?" Tori pressed.

"Do you remember what you said on the night of the Platinum Music Awards? About Jade and I?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I want you to know that Jade talked to me about it, and she is cool with you. Cool with us. We are officially broken up."

"You are…Since when?"

"It happened right after the Awards. In the parking lot."

"Oh…"

She folded her arms tightly over her chest while rocking awkwardly back and forth. Beck's eyes trailed up the wall absently. His heart was thrumming over twice as fast as it should have been and his skin felt burning hot everywhere. Could this be what true terror actually felt like?

"So now I have a question to ask you."

"Go ahead," she responded.

"Will you go out with me?" he breathed.

He waited for her to answer. She opened her mouth to speak twice, but no words came out. He was melting waiting for her. Finally she looked up, and she found her voice to give him her answer.

"No."

Beck was disbelieving at first. He should have expected refusal to be her option, but he firmly believed in her mind that she wouldn't. He kept his cool, trying to make it seem like he wasn't exploding deep inside.

"It's not you," she explained sympathetically. "I'm sorry; it's not you at all. I just…don't really want to date anybody right now. I need some time to think through things myself without getting tangled in other distractions."

"Okay. I get it."

"But I really appreciate the offer. I may not have acted it recently, but I do have feelings for you. I just need some time before I can react on them."

"I can wait for you. If you want me to. It's totally your call."

She smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."

"No problem."

They had nothing more to gain from the conversation, so Beck opened the door. Tori walked through it the same way she did when he held the door for her to Sikowitz's class the day Danny appeared, only this time she had an uncomfortable look on her face. Everything was fine between them, but the intensity of the words said within the walls of that closet would stay fresh in their minds for some time.

Some time during Friday afternoon, Beck was walking by the vending machines. Suddenly, one of the girls in the area whirled around from his presence. Though they looked very similar from the back, the way she responded meant it could only be one person: Trina.

"Hey Beck," she gambled on. "Want a drink? I still have a good two sips left in this bottle if you want it."

He smiled and pushed away Trina's hand that was trying to give him her drink. "…No thanks."

"And I have something else to show you too. Eh?"

He rolled his eyes when Trina looked down to yank something out of her backpack. Knowing Trina, the surprise could be anything. It was a sheet of paper. She stood much too close and held it up so he could read it. It was a sign for the annual Hollywood Arts semester kickback.

_Right, the kickback! Normally I look forward to those for weeks, but I haven't really felt much for it. Because Tori won't be my date…_

"I designed the poster myself," she proudly remarked. "It is next Friday, and I was just thinking of someone I could go with. Could you…help me think of someone?"

The only way she could be more obvious was to hang a billboard over her head that read "I want you, Beck Oliver, to be my date to the kickback next Friday." He expected this after the way she reacted the night he and Jade broke up. He only wished Trina knew how much she was embarrassing herself.

"You're not going with anyone yet, are you, Beck?" Trina pressed sweetly.

"Um…I don't know yet. Well, I am sure Tori is looking for me about now. Later."

He slinked away as fast as he could. Trina was devastated. He could imagine her watching him leave, on the border between staying put and chasing after him again. Trina bit her lip and clutched her hand tighter around her drink. That was not how it was supposed to go. No, she was supposed to have him as her date to the kickback. When he mentioned leaving her for Tori, her anger proliferated.

_What does Tori have that I don't? Besides lack of talent. I got it all, and it is about time someone is going to see it that way._

At the same time that Beck was talking to Trina about the kickback, Tori was talking to Danny about it when they walked into study hall. Trina was handing out her homemade flyers to every student in the room, including them. Tori looked over the flyer with astonishment.

_The kickback is here already? _

"I remember our last kickback!" Danny exclaimed. "Yeah, that was a lot of fun."

"Well, don't remind me…"

Tori was brought back to Danny dancing with Cat, watching from a distance, the spray of hot cheese, kissing Danny, and Cat running away in despair. It was definitely a kickback to remember; one that she didn't classify as "fun."

"It's alright," Danny assured her. "We can make up for the last kickback by making the most out of this one."

"Really? How?"

Tori could see Trina sitting behind them out of the corner of her eye and listening obtrusively. She ignored Trina and tried to concentrate solely on Danny.

He answered, "Because you are going to be my date to the kickback. Aren't you?"

"What?" she said on first instinct. "I never said I was going to be your date."

"But certainly you are going to. I mean, it is a perfect match."

"I think I should be able to decide that for myself." Tori folded her arms across her chest crossly. "I think I would rather go by myself."

"By yourself? Why on earth would you decide to do that?"

"Because I have a lot going on in my life, and this is exactly the kind of distraction I am not looking for right now."

"Oh come on."

"Just leave me alone, please. I'll talk later."

Tori turned away from him. She was relieved when he said nothing more to convince her. What she saw as Danny being her friend all week was really him trying to creep into her love life. She was fine by herself.

Danny stood up abruptly.

"I am going to get a drink before class starts," he dismissed himself.

The tension eased off a little when he left. Tori sank back in her chair like sitting up was too hard to do.

"Why can't anyone understand that I am fine by myself?" she moaned to Trina.

Trina shrugged. "I just don't know, Tori."

Trina sympathetically patted Tori's shoulder. She grinned to herself as she did so, now that she had a perfect scheme.


	5. Who Did it to TORI?

Chapter 5- Who Did it to TORI?

The sun cast its golden light down upon the petals of all the flowers, illuminating their colors twice as bright as normal. The flowers swayed in the slight breeze. The weather would be its normal uncomfortable hotness if it wasn't for the cooling wind. Tori marveled at how perfect the day was to be walking at the park. It was a serene way to wind down the week; walking in the park a few blocks from her house.

Tori walked alone, just thinking. She had no one to talk to, so she made up for it by thinking to herself.

_This is life. This is perfect._

She had a lingering feeling in the very back of her mind that something was missing, something that would make this walk absolutely perfect. It was such a slight thought, though, that she decided to ignore it. Her life was going perfectly, so what could be missing?

After walking around the entire perimeter of the park, she started for home. She reached her house, stopped by the mailbox, and absently felt inside while contemplating what she would do with the rest of her Saturday. That was when her hand touched something hard, and she yanked it out with curiosity.

"A CD case..?" she mused. "Oh gosh, did Trina order more singing lessons?"

She turned it over to see that her name was written on the front of it in permanent marker. She hastily took it in the house. She made a course straight to the radio, where she set up the CD to play. She wasn't sure what it was or what to expect. Once turned on, music started to play. Within the first few seconds she recognized the song, and she felt moved by positive memories. It was the song she sang at the Platinum Music Awards! Her manager must have recorded her performance and sent her this CD. She never really liked him and thought he was a total jerk, but she thought it was very thoughtful of him to send her this. She sat on her couch and listened to herself start to sing with rapt attention. Her finger tapped to the beat. She felt close to singing along with it. Hearing herself outside of her own performance showed her what a fantastic singer she really was. It was no wonder she now had a life of fame at school.

_I should listen to this with a friend. Maybe Cat or Andre…_

Tori picked up her phone, but then refrained from texting either of them. Her heart was not into her mind's suggestion. She realized that when she wanted a friend to listen to her performance again with her, that one friend could only be Beck. She wanted him to be sitting so close to her that their arms barely touched each other. She wanted to feel proud knowing that Beck thought she was amazing. She looked down. The song continued to play, but it was just her background noise now.

"What am I doing?" she thought aloud. "I can't just walk alone to be happy. I need Beck to share in my happiness with me."

It took the time for herself she requested to open her eyes to the fact that she wanted Beck. She imagined him coming over again. This time, she would not be held back by the guilt of wronging her friend Jade. She could finally release the emotions crammingwithin her. Though she wanted to fix everything right there and then, she decided to wait. Monday was in two days, and she could wait to tell Beck then.

Tori went back to listening to her song in a state of bliss.

"Trina! Come on, we are running late!"

"Just a sec!"

Trina pranced out the door while fluffing her hair like she was a supermodel. She ran around the car to the driver's seat and got in.

"Wow, you're in a great mood today, Tri," Tori stated.

"Yep. Today just feels like it's going to be a good day," Trina announced.

Tori smiled and shrugged. She was feeling a little nervous. She wanted to get to school as quick as she could and tell Beck how she felt. A whole five minute drive would be eternal. While Trina drove down the road, Tori rehearsed what she was going to say. She couldn't believe she would ever have to rehearse lines to Beck when she had always been so open-minded to him before. While she thought, Trina merrily sang along to the radio and danced more than she paid attention to driving. Torus, normally bothered by Trina's abstracted behavior, was tolerant. She did wonder, though, what made Trina more obnoxious than usual.

They finally made it to school. Tori got out of the car and slammed the door. Trina seemed to disappear the moment Tori got out.

_Wonder what got into her._

The normal crowd of kids was clustered outside the doors of the school. As Tori was walking in, she sensed she was being noticed by them. She thought they were looking at her, but when she turned to look at them, they looked away. She wasn't stupid. She brushed it off and walked into school. She headed off to find Beck. His locker was in the hall adjacent to the hall with her locker. Every morning he stood by the corner of the two halls and waited for her or her friends to walk to Sikowitz's class with. To her surprise, Beck wasn't there. In his spot was Sinjin playing with a wad of silly putty. At least, she _hoped_ it was silly putty.

"Figures," she grumbled.

She walked over to her locker. A few people glanced at her when she went by. People looking at the new celebrity were common, she knew, but it was the way they looked at her that let her know they knew something. When she opened her locker, she checked herself over in the mirror. Everything seemed okay…

A group of two students passed by. Instead of looking and walking on or talking about her behind her back, one of them looked her way and said, "Nice, Tori. Nice."

"Uh, thanks," she said, and followed them down the hall a few steps. "Thanks for what?"

They didn't answer and kept on walking. Tori looked at herself one last time in the mirror, just to be sure.

"Not even a meat hat could draw this much attention," she pointed out brusquely. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

She slammed her locker door closed and made her way over to Sinjin. He was too absorbed in stretching his silly putty to notice her approach.

"Sinjin."

He leaped back with surprise. "Hi, Tori," he said shakily when he got his bearings back.

"What's going on with everyone today?" she demanded. "Everyone is giving me weird looks. And random compliments!"

"Oh, well people are really interested in your latest update on The Slap," Sinjin stated matter-of-factly. His pupils followed the string of silly putty stretching towards the ground.

"But…I didn't post anything recently."

"Yeah you did."

Sinjin sounded so confident that she did that she decided to check. She punched in in her phone, loaded her home page, and took a look. What she saw as her latest update made her gasp. It nearly made her fall to the floor.

"Tori Vega is a relationship with Danny?" she exclaimed. "How did that get there?"

"Uh…you put it there?"

"I didn't put it there!" she screamed, making him flinch back again. "Someone must have rigged my account and posted this. This could not be weirder."

"You are being a little weird," countered Sinjin. With that he rolled up the silly putty, put it in his ear, and walked away like nothing happened.

Tori continued to stare at the update. Her entire body began to burn with embarrassment and anxiety. She quickly removed the update, but apparently it had been up since 11 o' clock of last night. Half the school had to have read it, and then that half no doubt told the other half that had not read it. This was very bad.

She continued her search for Beck, but this time at a frantic run. She began to worry when he wasn't at his corner or by his locker. Where could he be? She raced past the water fountain, took a left, and entered Sikowitz's class. All of her other friends were there. All but Beck.

"Hey, Tori," Danny greeted sweetly. "I was kind of surprised by how you asked me out, but hey, I won't question it."

"What a happy couple," Robbie added. "Now if only I could say that to me."

"I didn't ask you out," she panted, then turned to the others. "Have any of you seen Beck?"

"Yes!" Cat squealed.

Tori whirled to her. "You have? When?"

"Yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. I'm seeing Beck everywhere!" She giggled happily.

"Today!" barked Tori. "Have any of you seen him today?"

"No," Jade answered plainly for all of them.

"Calm down, baby," Danny assured her. "Come sit over here with me and take it easy. Beck will turn up."

"We're not dating," she repeated again. "Don't you get it? I didn't post that relationship status, and I don't want to take it easy. I gotta go."

Tori raced out the door again before her "boyfriend" could call her back to console her again. She ran upstairs, downstairs, and was back at the stairs by her locker where she started. She caught her breath and desperately tried to force her mind to think of where else he could be. In a last attempt to get him, she texted him.

_Beck, where are you? I am waiting by the staircase. Find me please!_

It sent. She sat down and impatiently started waiting for him. The bell rang, and the halls were deserted. She was supposed to be in class, but she stayed put, watching, waiting. A few minutes ticked by. Beck was nowhere to be found. Her heart sank down into her stomach. She had a feeling she was the reason he was nowhere to be found. She felt to frustrated that she clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she looked down every hall one last time. Then she was forced to give up, get up, and drag her feet back to Sikowitz's class.

She knew that once she went into the classroom, things would not be good. She had being tardy to worry about, Danny, and Beck's lack of presence. She hesitated before walking in.

"Tori!" boomed Sikowitz. More calmly, he added, "You are late."

"I'm so sorry. Things just got a little crazy."

"Was it that raccoon in the parking lot? If it was, then I totally understand. Those little DEMONS!"

"Uh, yes. Yes, it was the raccoon," she lied. She figured it would be the only way to get through her tardiness unscathed. She scooted over to an empty seat near Jade, though she didn't realize it at the time.

"Figures," he mumbled. "Anyway, drive-by acting exercise! You are all angry Inside Out Burger customers complaining about the green hamburger you received. Go!"

The other students exploded into tirades to one another. Tori was standing there in bewilderment, unsure of what to do. Jade slid over to her and said, "Interesting move, Tori."

Tori replied. "If you mean the Danny thing, that was not me. I did not post that."

"Oh yeah. Then who did?" Jade asked. Her voice was as cool as ice, yet seemed friendly. That was as close to friendly as she could be.

"I don't know. It was just there when I-what a minute…I know who did it. Trina is the only one who knows my password. Trina did it!"

"Oh, well," Jade lowered her voice in a serious matter. "Either way, Beck is very disappointed. He texted me about it."

"Where is he? Can you please tell me? I need to fix this? I know that we are not the best of friends and that you are his ex-girlfriend, so I don't expect you to help me, but if there is anything I can do-"

"-He is at the Black Box theater," Jade interrupted.

"W-what?"

"He said he is at the Black Box theater. He will come back to class when he is ready to. You can go talk to him if you want."

Tori nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Jade. But…why are you helping me? I mean, we haven't always gotten along that great. To get along over this…"

Jade took a deep breath. Then she said, "This isn't about you. It's about Beck. I just want him to be happy, and I know what he wants to make him happy."

"Thanks, Jade. If no one has ever said it before, you are a good friend."

Tori looked up at Sikowitz. She found it hard to believe what she was about to do, but she tried not to think about the consequences her actions could cause. When he looked down to sip his coconut, she careened herself out the door. She was fueled by fear of getting caught, and she skimmed through the hall at record speed. When the familiar doors of the Black Box loomed before her, she slowed down. She tip-toed up to the doors. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would beat right out of her chest. It took nearly all of her strength to reach out and touch her fingers to the door handle. The nervousness she felt before going on the stage of the Platinum Music Awards was nothing compared to the stress she felt now. She knew she had to go. She had to face this predicament.

Tori exhaled one last time. Then she pulled open the doors.

"Beck?" she called. "Are you here?"


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6- Betrayed

"Beck?" Tori's voice choked back, as if someone was physically strangling her. Her mind was screaming at her to bolt out the door, but she could not make her body move. It was too late anyway. Trina and Beck leaped away from each other and looked at her suddenly. Through Trina's shocked expression, Tori could see her content on her face.

For a moment, no one said anything. What Tori just saw began to sink into her heart like a thorn.

_Beck and Trina were…_ She struggled against the fact. It almost hurt too much to finish the thought.

"Tori, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Trina asked.

Tori took a deep breath. There was no way she could even consider being decent to her sister after everything that had happened. "You're supposed to be in class!" she blew up. "Leave!"

Trina crossed her arms defiantly. "You can't tell me what to do."

Beck stepped between them. "Uh, Trina."

Trina looked at Beck again. All traces of her annoyance were gone, as if Tori suddenly vanished.

"Yeah, Beck?" she responded angelically.

"Can I catch you later? I will find you at lunch or something."

"Well sure. You know where to find me. At the cool kids' table."

Trina touched Beck's shoulder affectionately and then swept out the door. Tori was on the verge of pouncing on Trina and punching her to her heart's content. She was mature enough to stay put. She huffed angrily until Trina left, and the door was closed. Then she glowered at Beck in a way she never had before.

"Well, _Beck,_" she snarled. "What was that?"

Beck's eyes narrowed with resentment. "What does it matter to you?"

"You know, I didn't think you were that kind of guy, but I guess you don't know someone until you see what they are doing when you aren't around. How dare you kiss Trina? How dare you do anything like this? I say no, so you instantly move on to the next desperate girl there is."

He could not believe what he was hearing. He felt very angered by Tori's words, but there was nothing he could do but wait until she was done yelling so he could retaliate with words of his own. The whole time she talked he was remembering how he felt when he was blindsided by her relationship update on The Slap. She was not worth his feelings, even if he once thought so.

"I can do whatever I want, and it has nothing to do with you," he returned, equally biting. "You talk about me doing something like this? You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. You could have just been honest with me. If you weren't into me, you could have just said so. You didn't have to lead me on into believing we had something when we didn't. Maybe you could have told me that instead of letting me see it on your homepage along with at least a dozen likes."

Her brown eyes softened a little. It almost seemed like desperation was in her eyes. "I didn't post that. Trina did."

"Trina has been nothing but nice to me lately. Sure, blame it all on Trina, like you always do. Whatever."

He looked away from Tori and to the ceiling, as if there was suddenly something exciting up there to look at. He knew he was trying not to fall for Tori's expression which revealed her vulnerability.

"You are unbelievable," Tori seethed. "How could you think I am lying?"

"I don't need this. I am going to the kickback with Trina. At least she wants to go with me."

He silenced her for a moment. For a moment he actually thought she was telling the truth, that she truthfully did want to go to the kickback with him. Then she came forward and said, "Well I am going to the kickback with Danny. You can come find me when you stop being so ridiculous."

"Don't count on that," he concluded their fight as Tori stormed out of the Black Box.

Beck simply stood there for a few minutes. He felt too anxious from his encounter with Trina, then Tori, to settle down. When he finally sagged down on the edge of the stage, his thoughts were clear.

_Tori is officially gone. She couldn't have made it more clear how she feels about me. _

Beck got another message. It was from Jade. He was quick to open it.

_Did Tori find you? She ditched class trying to find you._

He started to type a response, thought about it, then erased it. He tried again.

_No, she didn't. I will be back in class in a minute. I'm alright, don't worry._

Jade was normally fantastic at telling when he was lying, even over text, but she wouldn't be able to tell this time. He didn't need Tori to be happy. He never would have guessed he could end up with Trina, but he could give her a chance. She made it clear she wanted him, unlike Tori. Perhaps it could be a fun kickback with her instead.

Tori narrowed down her dress options to two outfits. She held them up in front of her and tried to imagine which one would suit her better. The dark blue dress would definitely be the best choice, but then her mind flashed back to when Beck said that next to clear, his favorite color was blue. Though it would serve him right to make him jealous, she would not do that to him. She just hoped Danny thought she would be pretty in the dark purple.

Cat walked in Tori's room from the bathroom with a comb embedded in her velvet red hair. She was already dressed and ready to go to the kickback. Tori set the dresses down insecurely, knowing what Cat was going to bring up.

"Why not you just wear the blue one?" she asked innocently.

She sighed. "Because, I don't want to wear the dress Beck would want me to wear. Then it will make my time with Danny uncomfortable."

"I'm sure Beck would want to go with you, blue dress or not," Cat announced.

Why did Cat have to bring this up now? She had a way of taking things people tried to avoid talking about and shoving them out in the open. She didn't mean to do it, she was just naïve that way. Her large eyes blinked at Tori, wanting an answer.

"There is nothing between Beck and I, Cat," she explained for about the millionth time. "All I am looking for tonight is a carefree time with Danny. We're not dating, I'm just looking for a good time."

"Okay," she murmured.

"I feel kind of bad, Cat. Going to the kickback with Danny, though."

She suddenly wished she could take back those words and shove them in her mouth again. She did not mean to make it sound like she wanted Beck. She didn't, or else she wouldn't be going with Danny in a few minutes.

"Maybe you should just talk to Beck about it," suggested Cat.

_Quick, Tori, lie! You have been doing it all week, so it should be easy by now._

"I mean, I don't want to go with him…because of you. I mean, you two dated for a while and were still dating at the last kickback. That time I got jealous…It feels awkward, that's all."

Cat shrugged her shoulders brightly and smiled. "I'm fine with it, Tori. I have a new date to the kickback anyway. So yay, it's all happy!"

"You do? You never mentioned having a date, Cat. Come on, tell me."

At least now the conversation was off of her and on to a more enjoyable topic.

"Well, I am going to go with Robbie."

Tori nodded. "Okay, cool. Robbie is a nice guy to go with."

Tori never said anything, but a few members of the friend group started to suspect a relationship forming between Cat and Robbie. They always talked about it when Cat and Robbie were in the lunch line together or late arriving from Sikowitz's class. It made Tori wonder if the group had the same conversation about her and Beck whenever they were absent…

"So what dress did you pick, Tori?"

"The blue one," she decided without even thinking about it.

Cat and Tori thoroughly polished their images until they looked perfect for the kickback. Cat said that Tori looked great in the blue dress, so she forgot about Beck. If anything, wearing the dress would prove that her choices were not governed by a guy that _used_ to be her friend. It was close to dark, and the kickback would begin soon. Both girls waited outside of Tori's house until they would split up with their dates. Robbie was coming up the road right now in his "car" and Danny would arrive to drive Tori any minute now. Both of them watched with amusement as Robbie gradually came closer at about one mile per hour.

"I hope you two have a great time," Tori said to Cat. "It should be great since Rex had other plans."

Cat gasped. "Tori! I forgot to tell you something!"

She jumped with concern. "What?"

"It's kind of important. But don't think I am loony for telling you."

"Sure, anything," she promised. She was impatient to hear this important news before Robbie reached them. It was rare for Cat to ever have anything serious to say, so when she did, Tori gave her all her attention.

"Well," she softly began. "Sometimes I have little dreams about people. They aren't nightmares or wonderful dreams; anything can happen in them. They are like little hints about what is going to happen in the future."

Tori twitched her eyebrow, but pretended she understood. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I'm serious!" Cat grabbed Tori's arm tightly. "Whenever I have a dream like this, it comes true. Maybe not all the way, but some of it does. And I had a dream about you. I saw you walking. It was dark outside. There was a bright flash, and then the dream ended right as it came at you. It was so terrifying."

"It's okay, Cat. I'm okay, and it was just a dream."

Cat looked down at her feet. Every trace of her usual peppiness was gone. "I hope you are right."

Visions like that were not real. Tori tried to make herself believe that, but yet she was intrigued by Cat's dream about her. Should she ask more about it? Should she convince Cat that it was nothing, in hopes that she would believe it herself?

She didn't get the chance to react. Robbie pedaled up to the sidewalk to pick up Cat. He beamed at them smugly. It was acceptable since he went from a lower class single nerd to the date of Cat Valentine. Tori did not feel happy enough to remember to congratulate them again, however. All she could think about was what Cat's dream could mean. Once Robbie and Cat cycled away, she was alone. It was dark outside. Uncertainty crept through her as if she just watched a rated R scary movie and then walked through her house at night.

A light blindsided her to her left. The dream! She let out a short scream and winced, expecting to feel the pain of an unknown force as it struck her in the side. Instead she heard the screech of rubber on pavement. She peeked her eyes open. There was Danny's gorgeous silver car with its headlights shining against her.

"Hey Tori, are you alright?" Danny called out to her.

Seeing she was frazzled, he leaped from the driver's seat and rushed over to her. He put his arms around her and straightened her up. Tori gave him a smile to assure him she was fine.

"I'm fine, Danny."

"You looked startled. Did something happen?"

Perhaps that was all Cat's dream meant. She felt secure knowing she was safe with Danny. That was how the rest of the night would be as well.

"Nothing at all. Let's go while I'm still craving hot cheese."

"As you wish, my date."


	7. A Threat, Jealousy, and Punch

Chapter 7- Jealousy, a Threat, and Punch

Circling the parking lot to find a spot, Beck's eyes caught sight of Danny's car and he found himself staring at it. Next to his car was a vacant spot; one of the only few left in the rapidly filling Hollywood Arts parking lot. He slowed down and angled his car in to park there. He inwardly sighed with relief when he saw that Danny and Tori were already inside. Either way, he knew he would see them sooner or later that night. The school was not that huge. Meanwhile, Trina's eyes lit up at the sight of the bright lights of the celebration occurring where they usually had lunch. She was already bobbing along to the beat of the music playing outside. She barely waited for her date to turn off the car before tugging on his arm to hurry up.

"Coming, coming," he assured her.

They both got out and walked across the parking lot into the kickback. A majority of the students had already arrived, and were standing in groups and socializing. The ones that were not talking in these groups were dancing with their dates or checking out the snack and drink table. Upon entering, Beck saw Jade and Andre standing together next to the wall. It would seem like they were dates, but in reality they were just two single friends that met up at the party, so it was not awkward to walk over and join them.

"Hey Beck," Andre greeted. A little less enthusiastically, he added, "Hey, Trina."

"Yeah, hi," Jade remarked. She glanced at Trina and scowled, but Trina was too distracted to notice.

"Remember those weird sausages Sikowitz was giving to us last year?" Andre asked. "Well, this year he upgraded to burgers. I'm afraid to try one."

"I really don't blame you," Beck agreed. "But how bad can they be?"

"Ha, probably not as bad as a microwaved turkey," joked Andre, causing him and Beck to smirk.

"Never speak of it," Trina cut in. She smiled. "Well, that was before things became different."

She relished in the moment by clinging on to his bicep like a leech. He looked at the ground in slight embarrassment and let them continue on with their conversation. They talked about funny posts on The Slap, rumors about other students, and about things going on in their lives for a while, and it was quite enjoyable. What Beck wasn't aware of was how he was scanning the area for Tori and or Danny the whole time out of the corner of his eye. They were still nowhere to be found. If they were off somewhere alone…What would they be doing? He was so desperate to know, but yet he didn't just in case of what he might see, which then led to him wanting to find out again.

"I'm going to go get a drink real fast," he excused himself. "Anyone else want anything?"

"Get me lemonade," Trina requested.

"And get me a…"

He rushed off before he could hear what Jade wanted, but dating for over two years allowed him to know that she would want an ice water with a lemon wedge. He started in the direction of the snack table, then veered off into the crowd. He hastily scanned every individual person for Tori. She did not seem to be here.

The school building was open, but students were supposed to stay outside. Beck knew he was beyond jealous when he went inside in pursuit of Tori. His gait changed drastically when he saw Danny standing by the rail of the staircase. He was by himself. When he saw Beck, he put his phone in his pocket and walked down to the bottom stair to meet him.

"I had a feeling you would be here," Danny said.

Beck ignored his comment. "Um…where is Tori?"

"She is in the bathroom," he answered. There was nothing friendly about Danny's usually elated voice. "But you can't talk to her. You will have to answer to me instead."

"And why is that? I can talk to Tori if I want to."

Danny strayed closer to Beck. The tension between them increased tenfold with every step he got closer. They were like two of the same magnet trying with all their might to repel away from each other. Danny stopped so there was just enough distance between them that they couldn't touch.

"I know you have feelings for Tori. I know you came out here looking for her, but I will tell you, you have done enough to hurt her feelings. She is mine for the night, and you need to stay out of her way. Got that?"

"You don't know enough about anything to be telling me what to do," Beck refused resentfully.

"I know you better not aggravate me."

Beck was definitely not the type of person that wanted to fight, but conceding to Danny was unthinkable. However, before it came to that, Tori walked out of the bathroom. Instantly both of them pretended there was nothing going on between them. Being so dishonest to Tori felt wrong, but then Beck remembered how she currently felt about him and what she did to get her message across.

"So, what's going on over here?" She approached suspiciously. Beck exhaled slowly and tried not to look at her. The blue dress! Why did she have to wear that lovely dress?

"Nothing," he lied. "I was just going."

"Yeah, it's nothing," Danny promised Tori.

The two of them stood together like a perfect team. Beck was outnumbered and outmatched, so he disgracefully fled the school out the doors. He had a huge headache. The kickback seemed like a dream since he was so absorbed in Danny's threat to him. How helpless that threat made him feel. What made him feel the most hopeless was that there was nothing in his power he could do to fix things with Tori. She ruined their relationship first and then he responded accordingly.

Beck slogged over to the table, grabbed the drinks, and then returned to his friends. He said something about how swamped the table was to prevent any questions about what took him so long.

"Lemonade is my favorite," Trina said, taking a sip. "How did you know?"

"Because you said you wanted it," he replied simply.

"And do you know what I want now?"

"Um, no?"

_Please don't do anything spontaneous!_

"I say we move to the beat. Let's dance."

He went with the flow by agreeing to dance with Trina. The two of them went out on the floor with the other people and started shuffling around. They matched move for move. He occasionally spun Trina around whenever the song called for it. It wasn't a bad time. Trina's excessive moving around made up for his lack of dancing skills. The music was good, too. Cat and Robbie moved to the dance floor as well, and he thought they were quite fitting together. If he looked further off into the distance, he could see Tori and Danny. He selfishly hoped the DJ would avoid the slow songs a while longer. As if by fate, the next song to come on began with a piano playing half notes. The slow song he had been dreading was here. Couples began to pair up, holding each other affectionately. He had to do the same to Trina, so he held her closely. She acted like she was the princess in a fairytale. She was so happy, yet he could only think about Tori. He tried to keep his glances at her a secret from Trina as to not ruin her night. Danny was holding her sides while she had her arms draped around his neck. That image burned anger into his brain. Even when he looked away he could still see them laced around each other.

Trina pulled back for a moment and said, "Beck? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just need to grab another drink."

He returned to the drink table. He leaned over the punch bowl and stared at his reflection in the water for a while. He felt his normal calm cool return to him, grabbed some punch to convince Trina that was what he was doing, and whirled around to bring it back when he collided right into Tori! The punch left his cup and was all over the front of her dress in seconds. She gasped with horror after the incident.

"Oh gosh, Tori, I did not mean to…Um, want me to help clean it?"

She glared at him with pure annoyance. "No, not really."

Danny raced over to her. "What happened?"

"Beck annihilated my dress with artificial fruit drink," she snapped bitterly.

Beck winced at how blamefully she answered back. Danny glared at him in a "You are so dead for this" way.

"What is the matter with you?" Danny yelled at Beck.

"Nothing, it was just an accident," he swore. "I'm sorry, Tori."

She looked down at her dress. She experimentally touched the soaked part of her dress and pulled her hand away with disgust. Danny insisted he had a thick towel in his car that he could get for her, and he ran off to fetch his car. Tori watched him go. She sighed again and walked off.

Beck set down his empty glass and followed her. He could not keep this prolonging any longer. Seeing Tori's vulnerability after he ruined her dress made it clear to him that he had to apologize again. Not just for the dress, but for everything that had happened recently. He cared about her more than anything in the world, and he could not let a stupid fight ruin that. He could not let those magical feelings he felt the night of the Platinum Music Awards be nothing but memories.

"Tori, can you listen to me?" he called after her.

"Not really!" she snapped. "I gotta go shiver since your icy liquid seeped all the way through."

"I don't want to fight anymore, Tori," he sputtered. "It feels awful, and I miss being there for you. I miss being your friend."

She stopped. "Friends trust each other, and you didn't trust be when I told you the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth about Danny and I dating. We were not. Trina posted that to get to you and you believed it…"

Beck wished someone would dump punch all over him for being so stupid. So Tori was telling the truth… Why did he ever doubt her? She never lied to him before, and all of it was a huge misunderstanding.

"I…am such an idiot," he sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

She took a moment to answer. Finally, she said, "This isn't worth ruining our friendship over, after all we have been through since knowing each other. I just want some time to be alone right now."

He stood there, then decided he could not let her slip away. He held her shoulders as if she would vanish if he didn't keep her there.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. Would it change your mind if I told you I loved you?"

The skin under her arms grew hot. He could feel her heart rate increasing to match his own.

"I don't know," she answered. "I just don't know."

She looked so gorgeous to him, even with the stained purple dress, the worried look, and while refusing him. Wasn't there anything more he could say to change her mind? He knew he was not strong with words, so he concluded by releasing his grip on Tori. When he did, she did not move away immediately. When she finally grasped that she was free, she backed away, turned around, and walked towards the parking lot.

He thought Tori turned her head slightly to look back at him, but he couldn't be sure he just imagined it.


	8. Dream Come True

Chapter 8- Dream Come True

_Don't look back. Don't turn around._

Every molecule in Tori's body was driven to turn around and talk. She wanted things to be back the way they were more than anything. This whole week before the kickback she was worried, confused, and intimidated around Beck, who used to be one of her closest friends. The opportunity to go back to being friends was thrown right in her face and she walked away from it. She assured herself that turning around would not be the magic fix to all of their problems.

_But if I don't turn back now, will there be another chance later for me to change my mind?_

Tori balled her fists in pure frustration. Her feet kept walking. She was barely aware of where she was going. The only thing she could pay attention to was Beck, who she could imagine staring at her retreating figure and silently begging her to turn around…

All of a sudden Tori was blinded by a bright set of lights that whipped around the corner without warning. She could see nothing but the balls of brightness coming straight towards her. She was paralyzed with fear; she couldn't think. Her life flashed before her eyes, and then one final thought.

_Cat was right. This is what was destined to happen to me._

When her death was nearly upon her, she closed her eyes as to not see her end. Something slammed into her side, which was unusual since the barrage of light was coming from the front. She careened through the air and then landed on the hard ground. A strong, muscular arm broke most of her fall. Sensation flooded back to her, and she realized that a person was holding her. That person felt very warm and comforting. She recognized the feeling of who was holding her. It felt like the best feeling in the world.

Tori seemed too inanimate after the accident, and Beck gently brushed the hair out of her eyes to see if she was alright. After a moment her fluttery eyes flickered open. Her brown pupils slowly moved to look at him, as if she barely had enough energy to do even that.

The car that blindsided Tori was stopped now, but if he wouldn't have dived in the way, the vehicle would have crushed her. It barely grazed him when he ran in to save her. He knew how close he was to being hit, but he would do it a thousand times over if it kept her safe. Danny, who was driving the car, sprang out as quickly as he could. He overlooked Tori on the ground with horror. Beck looked away from Danny and back to Tori. He was too focused on Tori to fuel his resentful feelings towards the lunatic who nearly killed her. All the students in the area saw what happened and gathered in a circle around them.

"Tori, are you okay?" Danny fretted. "I said I was going to bring you the towel."

"Your ridiculous driving nearly crushed her," Beck seethed.

"It's okay. I'm alright," Tori moaned. She shuffled her arms underneath her body and pushed herself to sit up. Beck assisted her by allowing her to recline against his arm. She looked up at him and said, "Because of you. You saved me."

"Of course I did. And I would do it again without even thinking about it."

"If you are okay now, Tori, we can get back to the kickback or I can take you home…"

Danny sounded as insignificant to them at that moment as the radio in his car. But before he could try to reclaim Tori again, she reached up with newly found strength and pressed her lips to Beck's. He was surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. The other students, delighted by the happy ending to the rumors they had been hearing all week, cheered and applauded. Among the crowd of students, Robbie and Cat cheered as well. Cat absent-mindedly grabbed Robbie's hand while she watched. They glanced at each other for a moment and smiled. Andre, who was standing next to them, looked behind him. Jade was standing there with an unreadable expression. She was entirely conflicted. Though she always tried to be as cold as a stone in any situation, she only appeared so now. Andre knew, however, that she must be unsure whether to be happy for Beck when she still liked him or to be hurt that he was finally with the girl she despised most since they started going to school together. She halfway turned to the side to walk away. She then changed her mind and continued to stand there in a daze of emotion. Andre knew Jade did not want comfort from anyone. She never allowed it, but he found himself going over to her anyway like a true friend. They weren't really great friends. The only reason they ever were was because she was Beck's girlfriend, but maybe Jade was not as scary as she seemed. Maybe she was just a confused person that needed a friend.

Danny made a last chance effort to save his relationship, even though it was long gone. "Tori, I thought we had something. Remember the last kickback?"

_Oh shut up, Danny,_ Beck thought.

Tori and Beck finally pulled away from each other. Beck stood up and held out his hand for Tori to take. She gripped it and let him pull her to her feet. She brought her face to Beck's ear and softly said, "It would change my mind. Because I think I love you too."

The clomping of fancy stilettos echoed over the whole parking lot, probably the whole school. The crowd parted slightly, and Trina scurried over to them as fast as she could in her restrictive shoes.

"What about me?" she whined.

Tori grinned with an idea. She walked over to Trina, took her arm, and walked her to Danny.

"Danny, this is Trina. Trina, this is Danny."

"Hi," Trina said to him warily.

"Hi there," Danny returned. "I guess the two of us could go sip some drinks and rave about our dislike of Beck and Tori."

"I'll go for that."

Tori nodded approvingly. "You two have fun."

In the aftermath, Tori and Beck were driven to where they truly belonged; in each other's arms. For the rest of the night at the kickback they danced together as a new couple, and they enjoyed many slow songs. Cat and Robbie joined them. The four of them had a great time and practically owned the dance floor. Off to the side, Danny was attempting to dance with Trina. She was unusually terrible, but Danny barely noticed because of their intense conversation about the faults in their ex-dates.

"Okay, now make a fist," Andre was telling Jade.

He did exactly what Jade taught him to do. Jade studied her hand closely.

"They're tingling. Yeah, you did it right."

"Awesome."

Andre and Jade had nothing in common except that, but it was a start.

Beck said to Tori while they were dancing, "You know, I think your dress looks better with that stain on it."

"Oh come on. We're already dating. You don't have to lie about it."

"Hey," he smirked. "I just thought I would be nice."

"Makes me kind of thirst to think about it. Can I have a sip of yours?"

Tori eyed the cup Beck was holding in his left hand.

"No no, you don't like this flavor," he insisted. "I'll get you a different one."

"It's fine. Just let me see it."

She tried to grab for it. She grabbed the corner and tried to tug it towards her while Beck tried to pull it back.

"It's the red kind of punch flavor, and you said once that you specifically don't like-"

Tori yanked back on the cup so hard that the liquid flew from the cup in a wave. The pinkish red juice splashed all over the front of Beck's shirt. Tori gasped for a moment. They both looked at each other and then they both started laughing at the same time. They both looked like perfect matches of each other.

"Best kickback ever," said Beck.

And also the best night both of them would remember for a long time.


End file.
